To create a semiconductor device that emits white light it is possible to cover a semiconductor chip that emits blue radiation with a converter layer that converts blue light into longer wavelength light. White light is generated, for example, by superimposition of blue and yellow radiation. The thickness of the converter layer determines the proportions of the blue and yellow light in the white mixed radiation. To obtain a specific desired white tone, exact control of the converter layer thickness is necessary. Such control of the layer thickness is difficult, however, and can be achieved only at some expense. A particular disadvantage is that elaborate metering procedures are necessary for that purpose.
There is thus a need to provide a converter plate with which a desired white tone can be generated, a radiation-emitting semiconductor device having such a converter plate and a simplified method of producing such a converter plate.